A Muggle at the Quidditch Cup
by Professor Weasley
Summary: What would happen if a muggle found a way into the quidditch world cup? yeah, I dunno either so lets see what happens to Lorelie (OC) who during a summer's strole in the woods, finds herself at the quidditch world cup.


((A/N: hey all. Here's a lil' ficcy I thought of while I was rereading HP4. Its not a Mary Sue, its just all Original Charcters (though they might have some interaction with real HP characters. Well here you go!))  
  
((Yes I am aware of the TV character who shares the same name as my main character. I am a Gilmore Girls fan too!))  
  
((Note to JKR: Just borrowing some plot bunnies. Don't fret, I'll bring them back and I admitt that I own none of them. Thanks for OotP, It was awesome, and I can't wait to read the next one. *leaves note on JRK's desk and scampers out of her study with plot bunnies*))  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A warm summers evening in August. Could there be any better day? Not to Lorelei. She was strolling through the woods near her home in England. She lived a normal life, went to a nice little private school, met up with her friends often, but the thing she loved the most was a walk through the woods on a summers evening by herself. The sun was setting and the sky was already a dark navy blue. Slapping against her jean clad thigh was a small yellow flashlight she kept with her but it was rarely put to use. She had wonderful nightision and liked the woods when it was dark. She didn't want to scare away any animals either.  
  
As she walked deeper into the forest, she herd muffled voices. She figured it was the camp site but she knew it was still far off. As she walked closer to the site the voices grew from a muffled whisper to a giant roawer. How many people go camping at once, she thought. As she just reaching the camp site she remembered a doctors appointment she had.   
  
"Crap, I have to go for my orthadontist appointmen... wait a second. Thats not 'til tomorrow." She shook her head and continued on.   
  
"Oh no! I have to clean my room!" She stopped for a moment and shook her head again. "What am I saying. I can get that tomorrow." She started again. With each step forward that she took, more and more appointments, chores, and other tasks that she was going to do later on that week kept flowing into her head. "What the hell is wrong with me?"   
  
She took ten more steps and and the thoughts had left her. "Thats better. what the...?" She looked at the camp site before her and almost could not believe her own eyes. Hundreds and hundreds of tents all over the large camp grounds. That was not even the part that shocked her. Many of the tents were not normal tents. They had chimneys, fountains, peacocks, and even multiple stories. Thousands of people were walking around the site, talking excitedly as they all headed towards one edge of teh campsite clearing that lead back to the woods.  
  
"Well you don't see this everyday." Lorelie walked into the campsite and caught up with the mass of people, many who were dressed rather strangely. She saw one man wearing a poncho and a kilt grinning broadly as he walked with the crowd.   
  
"I'm so excited!" squeled a ten year old girl behind her. Lorelie turned her head as she walked with the crowd and saw the little girl, dressed completely in green with a little green rosette that screamed names. "Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Lynch!" The little girl's mother smiled down at her and patted her head.  
  
"I bet ten galleons on Bulgaria," said one twenty year old young man. "Man I hope they win."  
  
"Bloody hell, man!" his friend replied. "Irland's got it in the bag. they have the best chasers in the world! Why the hell did you bet on Bulgaria?"  
  
Lorelie was deeply confused but even she began to feel excited though she had no clue where she was headed. She had no idea what a galleon was, but at the moment she didn't care as she made her way through the crowd.   
  
They walked on the sky grew darker and the crowd grew louder. "Mommy look!" yelled another little child infront of her. Lorelie looked up and gasped. She had never seen such a magnificent builing in her life. A gigantic stadium with gleaming golden walls that spaned as far as she could see.   
  
"Wow," she whispered as she continue walking, staring at the building right before she collided with the person infront of her.  
  
"Ouch! Oh, sorry," she said as she sat up on the ground.  
  
"Its okay. Are you alright?"  
  
Lorelie looked up at who she ran into and her eyes met with the deep blue eyes of a boy of about sixteen years old. "Yeah." she managed to say as she gazed at him. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen in her life.  
  
"I don't believe I've met you before," he said, helping Lorelie to her feet. "My name is Ian. What's your name?"  
  
"Lorelie," she spoke in a weak voice, still transfixed by his dazeling eyes.  
  
"So, Lorelie, is this your first time to a Quidditch World Cup?" he asked as they continued to walk. What in God's name is a Quidditch World Cup? she thought. She opened her mouth to ask what it was but before she couls say anything some on shouted, "Hey Ian!"  
  
"Aubrey? Where are you guys?" Ian asked as he looked over the heads of the crowd, his high really coming in handy.  
  
"We're up here!" Aubrey shot a fe sparks up with his wand to get Ian's attention.   
  
"Where did those sparks come from?" asked Lorelie, who was aufuly confused but everything that was going on. She had no clue whatQuidditch was and she was confused but amused by the odd garments she saw many people wairing. The one that caut her attention and made her laugh the most was the man she saw wairing a poncho with a kilt.  
  
"Aubrey sent them up." Ian took hold of her hand and said, "Come on. Lets go catch up to them."  
  
They took off running through the crowd to catch up to Ians friends, recieving a few glares from people they ran into on there way. As she ran, holding onto Ians hand, Lorelie heard even more terms she had never heard of before. Quaffle, Bludger, Snitch? she thought. What the hell are those?  
  
A few seconds later Ian stopped running and Lorelie followed suit as he began to talk to a group of teenagers. Lorelie took a few large paces forward and joined Ian with his friends who stepped out of the flow of people.  
  
"Ian, are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Aubrey said once he caught sight of Lorelie. He smiled at her and went on in a fake tone of dissapointment. "You can be very rude some times, dear boy." Aubrey shook his head and laughed when Ian punched him in the arm.  
  
"I was getting to that. So as I was saying, before Aubrey decided to act like an ass again... I was lagging behind you guys to begin with, because I had to grab my money and as I started to get back, I ran into her." He gestured to Lorelie. She smiled and waved at the group of nine teens, including Ian. "Hi, I'm Lorelie" she said in a weak voice showing a bit of her shyness. They smiled back at her and Aubrey stepped forward and took hr hand.  
  
"It is a plesure to meet you, mademoiselle!" He bent down onto on knee and kissed her hand. She giggled at this and started to relaxe a bit. Ian shook his head and glared a little as his friend yet he still let out a laugh at the spectacle that was Aubrey.  
  
"That's enough, you." Ian turned to Lorelie, "Please don't judge us all by him. Then you'll think we're all freaks."  
  
Aubrey looked at Ian puzelled. "You say freak as if its a bad thing!" One of the girls in the group who was laughing at Aubrey stepped forward and held her hand out to Lorelie. "Pleased to meet you, Lorelie. I'm Imogene." Her deep brown hair fell into her olive face as she leaned forward and looked at Lorlie with deep green eyes. Lorelie shook her hand and returned a smile.   
  
"I may as well tell you the others names." She turned to face the group and pointed to the boy to Lorelie's left with dark brown skin, brown eyes, and a handsome smile. "That's Adrian, Hunter, Psyche, Fala, Jared, and Odette." When each of their names was spoken they each shook Lorelie's hand.   
  
"I've never seen you before," said Psyche, who turned her purple haired head to the side looking at Lorelie. "What house are you in?"  
  
"House?" Lorelie asked, feeling very puzzled.   
  
"You know at Hogwarts. We're all Ravenclaws, except for Aubrey who's a Gryffindor and Odette who's in Hufflepuff."  
  
"I don't go to Hogwarts." said Lorelie, now even more confused then ever. What on earth was Hogwarts and what the hell do Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor mean?  
  
"What school do you go to then?" asked Ian as he walked over and stood infront of her.   
  
"I go to St. Mary's."   
  
Ian's face turned slightly pale and Aubrey suddenly became very serious as he walked up to her and spoke in a whisper loud enough for only their group to hear and asked a question that sounded more like a statement. "You're a muggle, aren't you?" 


End file.
